


slip

by beautifultime (ristonee)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Heavily Implied Underage Sex, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ristonee/pseuds/beautifultime
Summary: "yeah, jisungie?" chenle says softly, cautiously. "are you a good boy?"





	slip

**Author's Note:**

> heed the tags, don't like, don't read.
> 
> with that said:  
> chenji <333

 

 

jisung is so fascinating. so cute, with his long build, his baby chick features and his somewhat shy demeanor. chenle fully adores the younger, loves that even after so long he's still continuing to learn all the little facets of jisung's body and personality

it's march, when spring is creeping into the edges of the sky, when he learns how easily jisung falls into subspace.

they're not- together. they're not  _ not _ together, but at this point the both of them are loathe to put a definitive label on what they are, simply because- they shouldn't have to. they're chenle and jisung; they're perfect just like that.

chenle doesn't need to call jisung his boyfriend to hold him close as anything and  kiss him with everything in him. to nibble at his naturally plump lips, to fuck his tongue into that oh so warm mouth and draw patterns there, pulling soft moans out of the younger.

they're alone in jisung's dorm room, lying together on his bed, and chenle doesn't have to call jisung his boyfriend to place a firm hand on the back of jisung's neck as he decorates the bottom of his throat with light marks. jisung whines, and chenle, without thinking, calls him  _ good _ , and when he does, jisung melts like butter into the mattress.

chenle lifts his eyes up, and jisung looks like he's in a whole other world, the top of his cheeks flushed with color.

"yeah, jisungie?" chenle says softly, cautiously. "are you a good boy?"

jisung tries to meet chenle's eyes, but the younger's are a bit unfocused. he nods, though a bit slow.

"yes, hyung. please."

and it turns out that's all it takes. it turns out jisung's been floating since before chenle called him anything. and he can slip under with just a touch, with just a palm on the nape of his neck, or guiding hands on his hips, on his thighs, in his hair. chenle's hands, always chenle.

because chenle doesn't need to call jisung his boyfriend to take care of him.

 

 


End file.
